<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lemon over ice by graphite_satellite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538906">lemon over ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphite_satellite/pseuds/graphite_satellite'>graphite_satellite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF HOLY SHIT, Size Kink, Slow and Gentle Sex, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), both physically and metaphorically, domestic as fuck, i saw one (1) post on tumblr and now i have chubby muriel brain rot, just let him be happy gdi, they just love each other so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphite_satellite/pseuds/graphite_satellite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Theo has an obsession.</p><p>He’s always thrown himself fully into his interests: his gardening, his cooking, his magic. But his zeal has never exceeded what he would consider to be a healthy amount of enthusiasm. Until now. Now, he spends almost every waking moment imagining, fantasizing, yearning for something he can’t believe he ever lived without.</p><p>He’s sure glad he and Muriel are married, otherwise his all-consuming passion for the other man’s soft stomach and thighs would make him feel like the biggest pervert on the planet."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lemon over ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="https://pieniharmaakani.tumblr.com/post/634489885746708480/one-cosy-boy-before-i-have-to-go-back-to-my-essays">this post</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo has an obsession.</p><p>He’s always thrown himself fully into his interests: his gardening, his cooking, his magic. But his zeal has never exceeded what he would consider to be a healthy amount of enthusiasm. Until now. Now, he spends almost every waking moment imagining, fantasizing, <em> yearning </em> for something he can’t believe he ever lived without.</p><p>He’s sure glad he and Muriel are married, otherwise his all-consuming passion for the other man’s soft stomach and thighs would make him feel like the biggest pervert on the planet.</p><p>It’s been a little over a year since all that business with Lucio and the Devil. Theo and Muriel agreed they would be happy to spend the rest of their lives doing vastly less significant things than saving the world, so they moved Theo into his hut, did some much-needed renovations on said hut for the sake of structural integrity and comfort, and have since enjoyed a quiet, domestic life together. </p><p>Theo’s cultivated a sprawling garden out front, growing all the food they could ever need, plus some extra that they often send with Asra whenever he and Julian visit. Muriel’s leaned into his whittling, working his way up from sticks to flat carvings to small statues of animals. Despite Theo’s insistence that people would pay good coin for craftsmanship as fine as his, Muriel prefers to either use them for decoration or give them away to whoever wants them. He says they’re plenty rich already, and while the sentiment is positively swoon-worthy, Theo still tends to spoil him with little gifts whenever they venture into town. How couldn’t he? Muriel is, without a doubt, the most wonderful man he’s ever known, and the way his face still lights up scarlet to even small acts of affection is just irresistible.</p><p>Almost as irresistible as the pudge he’s gained thanks to Theo’s cooking. Who knew that feeding him three solid meals a day would fill him out and give him such a healthy glow? Oh, that’s right, Theo did, and he could not be more pleased with the results. </p><p>Although Muriel is just strong as he’s always been, maybe even stronger now that he has more energy, the sharp lines of his abdomen and chest have softened beautifully, making him look less like an fearsome outsider and more like the adorable cuddlebug Theo knows he is. His hugs have always been insanely warm and comfortable, but now, with an added layer of squish and insulation, it’s a wonder Theo would ever willingly leave his lap.</p><p>And that’s not even mentioning the sex. Oh, stars above, how is he supposed to focus on anything when he has such amazing sex with his husband?</p><p>In terms of physical intimacy, Muriel is the perfect man for him. He’s tall (one of the handful of people he’s met who are actually taller than him), he’s muscular, he’s gentle and attentive and so, so considerate, and his dick is <em> huge, </em> though not ridiculously so. It’s completely proportional to his body, which is to say, unusually large and thick, and where most might be intimidated by such a length, Theo can barely stop himself from drooling just thinking about it. </p><p>Even before their first time together, Theo knew he had certain… tastes, so to speak. He wasn’t an overly sexual person before he met Muriel. He’d never been with anyone, never cared to seek anyone out, but he did indulge himself whenever the mood struck. Fantasies and erotic fiction eventually led him to realize he liked the idea of someone being inside him, but beyond that, he wanted someone to stretch him wide open and fill him until nothing else could fit. He wanted to be <em> s tuffed </em> <em>,</em> pushed to the very edge of what he could handle, then nudged even further with slow, even thrusts that grew gradually faster and harder and <em> deeper… </em></p><p>But at the same time, he never fully subscribed to the idea that one partner should be dominant or submissive to the other. He wanted to be fucked, yes, but he didn’t want to be dominated. If he were to become intimate with another person, he wanted to share power, not relinquish it.</p><p>And that’s exactly what Muriel does for him. It took Theo some time to convince him he could control their pace without causing any harm, but every time they’ve laid together, they’ve done it as equals, and they’ve done it with a tenderness that’s both deeply romantic and stupidly arousing. Muriel is always so concerned with his pleasure, he’s come to know Theo’s body even better than <em> he </em> does. He knows all his tells, all his most sensitive spots, all the ways he loves to be touched and kissed and, occasionally, bitten. Muriel draws orgasms from him with the expertise of someone who’s trained their entire life to do one specific task, and honestly, it’s <em> intoxicatin g. </em></p><p>Theo has worked tirelessly to reach Muriel’s level, and while he’s hard on himself, always striving for improvement, the way Muriel throws his head back and <em> whimpers </em> when Theo swallows him whole is more than encouraging.</p><p>And now, with the addition of Muriel’s deliciously doughy sides and thighs, Theo can barely keep his hands off him. He simply <em> adores </em> the way he can grab and knead and <em> squeeze </em> every plush inch. He could spend hours trailing his mouth over every bit of exposed skin and still be left starving for more. And when they’re naked, pressed together, achingly hard and seeking friction? Have <em> mercy. </em> </p><p>Theo <em> loves </em> his husband, loves <em> every cell </em> in his body, and he will sing his praises from now until the end of time. Maybe even longer.</p><p>These are the thoughts, the imaginings that plague him as he tries to go about his daily business. Even now, when he should be pulling weeds from the carrot beds, he can’t tear his eyes away from Muriel, several yards ahead of him, bare chested and hauling a huge chunk of wood onto his shoulder like it weighs nothing. Theo has to bite his thumb to keep from making an embarrassing noise. This is just ridiculous. It shouldn’t be possible for someone to be <em> this </em> hot, <em> all the ti me. </em></p><p>He watches Muriel saunter across the grass, obliviously going about his own work like he doesn’t realize how distracting he is. Okay, that’s not fair. It’s not his fault he’s so pretty. Theo should have better self-control by now, should be able to tell his dick to quiet down long enough to get through the day, but he’s <em> weak </em> , so, so weak. Muriel sets the wood down at his carving station by the front door, wipes the back of his hand along his forehead, and <em> fuck </em> what Theo wouldn’t give for those hands to be <em> all over him. </em></p><p>Accepting the fact he can’t get anything done in this state, Theo drops his trowel, sheds his gardening gloves, and makes his way toward his husband with nary a second thought.</p><p>“Muriel,” he calls as he approaches. Muriel turns to him, a soft smile blooming across his face. Something inside Theo shudders, threatening to crumble.</p><p>“Mm? Need something?” Muriel asks, and Theo can tell from the look in his eyes that he could ask for anything, absolutely anything, and Muriel would do everything in his power to deliver.</p><p>“Yeah,” Theo says, walking right into Muriel’s chest, wrapping his arms around him as he buries his face in his neck. He takes a deep breath, letting the scent of myrrh fill his head like smoke. “I need <em> you,” </em> he murmurs, borderline purring.</p><p>Muriel hugs him back instantly, laying his head atop Theo’s and nuzzling his messy bun. “You have me. You know that.”</p><p>Theo‘s insides turn to fluff. He’ll never get tired of hearing that. “I dooooo. But, what I mean is...” He presses his lips to the hollow of Muriel’s throat, kissing a line down to his collarbone before glancing up at him coyly. “I <em> want </em> you.”</p><p>As expected, Muriel is already blushing, the color quickly spreading down his neck and up the tips of his ears. “Oh— Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” Theo echoes. He reaches up to take Muriel’s cheek, thumbing slowly over his stubble, giving him all the time in the world to decide if he wants this, too.</p><p>After a pause, Muriel gulps, then nods. His shyness will never <em> not </em> be cute. He leans down, and Theo rises to meet him in a soft, simmering kiss. All his pent-up stress suddenly, miraculously evaporates. Eyes fluttering shut in bliss, he sighs contentedly through his nose, his other hand trailing up Muriel’s chest to tangle in his hair, pulling him that much closer. Muriel predictably melts, letting his hands fall from Theo’s waist to his hips, just pressing the tips of his fingers into the flesh he finds there. Theo can’t help but whine, already half-hard and desperate. He licks along Muriel’s bottom lip, and they both moan as his mouth opens, allowing their tongues to slide together and twist...</p><p>The next several minutes are a blur of lips and tongues and hands as they stumble inside and strip out of their pesky clothes. The moment their bare skin touches, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, Theo turns to wet clay in Muriel’s arms. Next thing he knows, they’re on the bed, Muriel sat on the edge as Theo straddles his lap. A bit impatiently, maybe, Theo pushes his hips flush against Muriel’s, earning him a surprised gasp as their lengths rub together, creating such beautiful friction it almost moves Theo to tears. He rocks into him again, and again, and the sensation makes his thighs tremble, but it’s not what he needs. He needs, he needs—</p><p>Right on cue, Muriel rests their foreheads together, taking a second to catch his breath before asking, in his blunt but caring way, “What do you want?”</p><p>“You,” Theo says. “Inside me. <em> Please.” </em></p><p>Muriel doesn’t need to hear more than that. Reaching over to their little bedside table, he grabs a bottle of oil (left out in the open for convenience) and pops the cork with his thumb. Theo waits just long enough for him to coat his fingers before pulling him into another kiss, somehow even hungrier than the last. He splits his attention between the fiery movement of their lips and Muriel’s featherlight touch between his legs as he finds Theo’s rim and starts to stroke it. Always so gentle with him, <em> always </em> so patient, his heart would swell if it wasn’t so busy struggling to keep up with him.</p><p>Preparing Theo for penetration is no easy task, but it’s a task Muriel rises to without hesitation. Theo knows a large part of it is for his sake, to make entry as smooth and painless as possible, but he’s also gotten the sense that Muriel just likes to finger him, to coax him open as he coaxes noises from his throat. There have been plenty of times Muriel has made him come on his fingers alone, massaging his sweet spot with such diligence he practically pleads for him to take him in his hand and finish him. Not that Muriel ever needs much convincing. And he always looks so satisfied afterward, like he finds pride in playing Theo like a vielle. Theo really can’t complain. Confidence is a sexy look on him, and all it means is he gets a turn to make Muriel come undone, too. They usually end up going another round, anyway.</p><p>Ah, to be young and in love.</p><p>Once Muriel has generously slicked the outside of Theo’s hole, he presses into it with his index finger, working the digit in to the first knuckle, then the second, rubbing circles into Theo’s hip with his free thumb as he reaches the third and pauses. Theo lets out a delighted moan, shifting his focus from Muriel’s lips to the rest of his face, peppering his cheeks with adoring kisses. Encouraged, Muriel eases almost all the way out, savors the way Theo shivers against him, then slides, just as gently, back inside. He repeats this movement again, and again, and again. This treatment, mixed with a few well-placed nips to his throat, reduces Theo to a breathless pile of mush, only capable of chanting, “Yes, yes, <em> yes…” </em></p><p>And they’ve only just gotten started. Muriel repeats this process with the next few fingers, stopping every now and again to apply more oil. By the time Theo’s been suitably stretched, he’s positively dizzy with arousal, all blood having left his brain to take up residence in his groin. He lost most of his strength about halfway through the second finger, relying on Muriel to support his weight, and Muriel does, one hand planted firmly between his shoulder blades to hold him steady as the other one pumps away, driving the coherence out of him little by little.</p><p>When Muriel finally removes his fingers, Theo makes a noise somewhere between a choked whimper and a sigh of relief. He drags himself up just enough to pull Muriel into a messy kiss, letting his husband maneuvered his legs so they wrap around his waist, putting much less strain on his thighs and hips and prompting an appreciative moan.</p><p>“Ready?” Muriel murmurs. Theo registers the hand moving between them, likely spreading oil over Muriel’s erection, and the motion alone almost spurs him to an immediate ‘yes.’ But, for reasons that elude his cloudy, lust-filled mind, he takes a moment to consider their position.</p><p>Pulling back to find Muriel’s eyes, he says, “Wait... I have an idea.”</p><p>Muriel tilts his head, waiting for him to elaborate.</p><p>“What if we…” His mouth curls into a half-grin. “We haven’t tried it standing up, have we? Against the wall…?”</p><p>Muriel’s eyebrows shoot up so fast, it’s amazing they don’t fly off his face entirely. Although he glows red at the suggestion, the rapid dilation of his pupils tells Theo he’s <em> very </em> interested, indeed. He considers it a moment, looking between Theo and the wall, scrutinizing the grain of the wood before finally replying, “What if it hurts your back?”</p><p>Huh. Theo hadn’t thought about that. His eyes wander over the bed, searching for some sort of cushion. “We could… use some pillows?”</p><p>Muriel hums. “Worth a try.”</p><p>They spend the next few minutes figuring out logistics. If Theo can hold onto Muriel while he puts the pillows in place, he should then be able to pin Theo and the pillows to the wall with his own body, locking them in the perfect position for what they seek to do.</p><p>It all sounds so simple in theory, and the reality of it seems doable as they start, but they’re about halfway toward the wall, Theo clinging to Muriel with all his limbs and Muriel concentrating very hard on ideal pillow placement, when the hilarity of the situation hits Theo like a branch to the back of the head. Unable to stifle himself, he laughs openly into Muriel’s neck, trying so hard to maintain his grip, which becomes much more difficult as Muriel catches on and starts shaking with laughter, as well.</p><p>By some twist of fate, they barely manage to make it to the wall before they break down completely, sides splitting over how ridiculous they must have looked. It takes them some time to recover, even longer to be able to look at each other without bursting into giggle fits all over again, but once they’ve settled, the air between them is impossibly affectionate. Theo takes Muriel’s face between his hands and says, “Okay, I’m ready now.”</p><p>Muriel beams. Oh, he’s so handsome when he smiles. Resting their foreheads together, he lines himself up, nudges Theo’s rim with the tip of his cock, and whispers, “Okay,” before pushing through the ring of muscle and slowly sliding inside.</p><p>Theo’s jaw drops in a silent moan, eyelashes fluttering as his inner walls stretch around Muriel’s massive length. He searches for some sort of purchase, something to keep him grounded while he’s impaled, eventually threading one hand into Muriel’s hair while the other latches onto the meat of his shoulder. Muriel groans long and low as he sinks into Theo’s silky, slick heat. He grasps the back of his thighs, right below his ass, and spreads his legs just a bit wider for a better angle, which has Theo melting into the wall with an absolutely <em> obscene </em> noise that Muriel can’t help but match.</p><p>After what feels like an eon of euphoria, Muriel bottoms out, holding incredibly still while Theo adjusts. His restraint is beyond impressive. Few beside him could stand such stagnant pressure. And when Theo squeezes around him, testing his own fullness, they’re both rendered speechless, frozen in twin cries of pleasure.</p><p>And still, Muriel waits, gathering just enough of his wits to say, “Is… Is it—”</p><p>“—so good,” Theo mewls, “so <em> fucking good.” </em> He fixes his unfocused gaze on Muriel. “You… you can move, please, <em> please, move—“ </em></p><p>He stops short as Muriel complies, drawing out of him inch by inch until only the head remains, then steadily pressing back inside, fully seating himself once again. The pace he sets is languid. Indulgent, even, as he experiments with movement, figuring out what feels best for the both of them in this position. Theo seems eager to roll his hips along with Muriel’s, so he starts pulling Theo toward him with each thrust, fucking into him that much harder, that much deeper. They’re both quiet people by nature, preferring actions over words in most situations, but in the throes of ecstasy, Theo can’t help crying out as loud as his voice will let him.</p><p>He’s never been more grateful to live out in the middle of the woods than when he’s having sex.</p><p>Even Muriel has trouble controlling his volume, releasing moan after stuttered moan into Theo’s ear. His tightness is one thing — Muriel’s cock would be a snug fit for almost anyone — but even more appealing is his eagerness to take him, the way he clenches around his length like he can’t bear the thought of him pulling out, the way his heels dig into Muriel’s back as if begging him to stay close and ravish him further. Theo loves him so intensely, makes it so obvious in everything he does, in every twitch and gasp and shudder, and it turns Muriel on like nothing else.</p><p>Suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss his husband (his <em> husband, </em> always and forever), Muriel decides to make a bold move by capturing Theo’s lips with his own. Theo immediately reciprocates, moaning into Muriel’s mouth fervently, making up for his lack of coordination with unmatched enthusiasm. Grace has no place here, anyway.</p><p>Especially when Muriel moves his hips just so and finally, <em> finally </em> puts direct pressure on the spot inside Theo that will unravel him like a piece of parchment and lay him bare to the world. The heat pooling in his stomach jumps to a boiling point, growing hotter, impossibly hotter with each consecutive stroke. </p><p>Muriel has to know he’s close; it’s gotta be written all over his face. His suspicion is confirmed when Muriel wraps a hand around him, jerking him off in time with his thrusts, helping him climb faster and faster toward sweet, blissful oblivion.</p><p>He can tell Muriel is close, too, from the way his mouth and eye twitch like he’s right on the edge of losing himself. Theo knows what question he’s going to ask before he asks it.</p><p>“Can I—?”</p><p>“<em> Yes,” </em> he says. “Come inside me, keep me full—”</p><p>And moments later, that’s exactly what he does, spilling deep inside his husband with a series of sluggish, swallow thrusts, just the way he knows he likes it. Stacked on top of everything else, the sensation of hot cum filling him quickly brings Theo to his peak, and with a broken cry, he comes between them, splattering translucent white across both their stomachs.</p><p>Once his orgasm has run its course, leaving his skin tingly and his mind pleasantly fuzzy, a wave of exhaustion sweeps over him. He goes a bit limp, trusting Muriel to hold him up, which he does, naturally. Softened now that he’s spent, Muriel’s cock slips out of him. His hole twitches, trying fruitlessly to clench around something that’s no longer there, and he sighs softly at the loss, but his satisfaction greatly overpowers any other emotion, negative or otherwise.</p><p>Stepping away from the wall, Muriel carries Theo back to the bed, laying him down with care. Theo doesn’t really register the change until the shock of cold water on his abdomen pulls him back into reality. He watches Muriel clean him with a damp cloth, moving down between his legs to gently wipe away any mess there.</p><p>“I can… I can get the rest later,” Theo says with a shiver. </p><p>Muriel nods, then pulls away to clean himself. Once he’s done, he joins Theo in bed, falling back on their remaining pillows and gathering Theo in his arms to hold. Theo snuggles up to him right away, tucking himself against Muriel’s chest, splaying his fingers across his skin to feel as much of him as possible. They lay there quietly for a time, just soaking each other in, enjoying the quiet.</p><p>Until, out of nowhere, Muriel murmurs into Theo’s hair, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Theo murmurs back, feeling warm and fuzzy all over again. “And, thank you.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For always taking such good care of me. For being you, with me.”</p><p>Theo can hear the smile in Muriel’s voice as he says, “You don’t have to thank me for that.”</p><p>“I know,” Theo says. “I just wanted to, anyway.”</p><p>Muriel shakes his head fondly. “So weird…”</p><p>“Maybe so. But that didn’t stop you from falling in love with me.”</p><p>“Theo,” Muriel says, carefully freeing the other’s hair from its elastic, combing his fingers through the strands, “nothing could have stopped me from falling in love with you.”</p><p>The warm fuzzies just keep getting warmer and fuzzier. “I know,” Theo says, unable to keep the grin off his face. “Nothing could have stopped me from falling for you, either.”</p><p>They lapse into silence once more, content to just be with each other, no talking necessary. Theo presses his cheek to Muriel’s chest, letting his favorite sound in the world lull him into a light doze.</p><p>Gods, Theo loves his husband.</p><p>Theo loves his husband so fucking much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://graphitesatellite.tumblr.com/">also i have a tumblr now</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>